Durarara! Behind the scenes
by SA Kuroshiro
Summary: Behind the scenes of every episode of Durarara!Ever thought of what happens when Izaya gets chased by Shizuo? Starting from Izaya's POV to Shizuo's relationship with him. Eventual Shizaya, Rated M due to smut. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Shizaya drabbles that I decided to do to release some stress bottled inside. **

**Rated M for later chapters, Starting EPISODE 1 of DURARARA! **

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Humans.**

He was bored, so bored. He frowned as a raven leaned forward, tapping his slim fingers on his dear master computer as he squinted his eyes to look at the screen, alert for any news that might attract his attention. Everything was so boring today; all his humans weren't entertaining him at all.

Other than a certain monster he knew lurking in Ikebukuro, Saki was another interesting human that Izaya knew. She was just like him, knowing what he would do next, knowing how he played his games and plan everything out from simple information. Well, as expected from a human he had raised. However things grew boring when she met Kida Masomi. He was fun to toy with, but after that accident both of them turned boring. Time to time Izaya toyed with Saki and Kida, but he had never really given them trouble, or so he thought himself.

Giving out a loud sigh, his eyes turn to stare at the pile of files that were stacked neatly on his desk. He had already looked through all of those, but none of them going the way he would want to have his fun with.

Namie wasn't around either, she claimed she had something urgent to do with her beloved brother and rushed out without even waiting for Izaya to answer. Turning his chair round and round, he stared aimlessly around his apartment. What should he do? Why is he still here? When is he going to find something interesting to do? Where should he go? _Who _is he going to play with?

He shot out from his comfortable chair which was still spinning and threw himself on the sofa when one of his phones vibrated. Fishing it out, he lazily read the message carefully.

**Takana Taro had entered the chatroom.**

_**Takana Taro:**_** Good evening~**

_**Setton**_**: 'evening.**

_**Takana Taro**_**: Ah, Setton-san.**

**Actually, I'm going to live at Ikebukuro starting tomorrow.**

_**Setton**_**: Woah, nice.**

**You might move to my neighbourhood.**

_**Takana Taro**_**: Yeah, I might.**

**I'm still signing on from my parents' house, but starting tomorrow I'll be logging in from an apartment near Sunshine.**

Ah, a newbie he could play with! Hacking into his account, Izaya smirked when he read all the data and codes and finding out information about the newcomer. Ah, apparently he was Kida's friend, the pervious chat logs and emails showed they had been talking.

**Ryuugamine Mikado**, it read.

What an interesting name indeed! He hacked further, finding more about him, his family, his past, how he looked like, what he was seeking for, how did he did in school. When he deemed he knew enough information, he grabbed his coat and logged off his computer, deciding to head to Ikebukuro to welcome his dear human, and also to piss a certain blonde off.

'_Everything's going as I plan,' _Izaya though, as he watched from a rooftop which gave him a clear view on the city. Kida was now talking to Dotachin and gang, together with Mikado-kun. Looking elsewhere, he smirked as he spotted a blonde walking with his boss, Tom.

'_They should see Shizu-Chan in action soon,' _he was planning to give his dear new human a great welcoming party. He watched the two walked away from the gang as his eyes glitter with excitement. _'Now, for the other human,' _He flipped his phone out, nimble fingers making his way through the buttons quickly. _'She's already there at the meeting place. Brown eyes, red tank top with white coat and brown hair tied up in twins.' _

After a moment, he read the chat room again. About time he should show his debut.

_**Kanra: **_**Evening.**

_**Takana Taro: **_**Kanra!**

**You're online!**

_**Kanra: **_**I had to take a call. **

**Ah. **

**I just finished reading the log. You're coming to Tokyo?**

**Congratulations.**

**Can we meet offline sometime? **

_**Takana Taro: **_**that sounds good to me.**

Izaya smirked. This was too easy. He watched with his binoculars as 'Nakura' and 'Miss Magenta' walked towards the meeting place, before replying.

_**Kanra: **_**Totally~ **

**Ah, speaking of offline meetings…**

**Lots of people meet offline to commit suicide, right?**

_**Setton: **_**Yeah, it was popular for a while.**

**They'd meet online, and then make a suicide pact…**

Ah, he was the one in action after all. But soon enough he got bored and wanted something more, thus leaving a few kidnappers to kidnap one of the girls. _Pure fun._

_**Takana Taro: **_**What an unpleasant topic.**

**But those kinds of stories haven't made the news lately, have they?**

_**Setton: **_**People might have failed to kill themselves…**

Izaya smirked. Oh no, he need to prove them wrong.

_**Kanra: **_**Or there might still be lots of incidents, but no one's noticed they're still happening.**

**Maybe no bodies have been found…**

There was exactly one on the move now. Ah, about time he should call another interesting pawn in. But of course, he always cleans up if someone dies. Being an informant, his cheeky face with a twist of words or two, the blamed turned to someone else, and he was claimed totally innocent. Not that the police would ever know that it was him anyway. He parkoured down the buildings easily as he landed smoothly, blending himself into the crowd.

_**Takana Taro: **_**Uhhh…**

_**Setton: **_**That's inappropriate.**

Ignoring that, he continued typing. Oh, Celty. _'Let me pay you back for that,' _

_**Kanra: **_**Speaking of which, there have been lots of missing persons cases recently…**

_**Takana Taro: **_**Huh? Like they made into the news?**

_**Kanra: **_**Ah, most of them have been illegal aliens…**

**Or kids who've run away from home… But apparently many of them occur between Ikebukuro and Shibuya.**

He turned back to his game, watching the two converses as they walked towards a dark alley, somewhere away from the crowds, where there was a white van. Trailing behind them, he hid himself in the dark shadows. Ah, Miss Magenta was certainly showing some interesting expressions already. Smirking, he watched the girl being kidnapped, before stepping out from the shadows as he crushed the burnt cigarette under his shoe, eyes glittering in amusement.

"There is someone here…"

Ah, Mikado Boy and Kida-kun should be meeting Simon around this time now. And also _Shizu-Chan,_ Whose voice could be heard roaring throughout Ikebukuro.

_**Takana Taro: **_**A black bike?**

_**Setton: **_**Ah…**

_**Kanra: **_**You don't know about it?**

**Everyone in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro is talking about it.**

**It used to be considered something of an urban legend, but recently lots of people have taken pictures of it…**

_**Setton: **_**Oh yeah, I heard about that. **

**Isn't it just some normal biker gang?**

**Although it's not like there are lots of them who get together and ride in a convoy.**

Trying to cover up with the new comer now, Celty? Making another call, he waited for the events to unfold again. "Ah, it's a simple job. Just rescue a girl from a white van under the block near Sunshine 60. You could beat the people up though, just don't kill them."

_**Kanra: **_**It's idiotic enough to ride around on a bike without headlights.**

**At least, it would be for a human…**

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**What do you mean by that?**

He was catching his attention! Good.

_**Kanra: **_**Um, well… to tell you the truth, it's kind of like a monster.**

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**What do you mean by monster?**

_**Kanra: **_**Dotachin says he's the grim reaper. **

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**Dotachin?**

**Who's Dotachin?**

'_Whoops,' _he accidently slipped Katoda's pet name out.

_**Kanra: **_**Anyway, about the guy who rides the black bike...**

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**You're not going to tell me about Dotachin?**

Ah, Celty must be doing the chase now, since she isn't replying. He should wait for her at the roof. Smirking, he made his way up to an old fashion run-down building that many suicidal cases were born from there. '_This was the place… ah, such bitter memories…' _

"This is why humans should suffer! They don't deserve a good life when I, their god, isn't doing good…especially when that stupid protozoan has his life better than mine, ne~?" Smirking, he typed his reply back to his beloved human.

_**Kanra:**_** He doesn't have a head…**

**His head…seems to move fine even though it's completely gone.**

Looking downwards now, he could see Kida and Mikado together, sitting down randomly on the sidebars. He couldn't hear them, but he could make out Kida's mouth movements. "Stay away from this guy called Orihara Izaya." Ah, introducing him now? He cackled happily, skipping around. His phone vibrated, alerting that he received a new mail. Flicking his phone open, he skimmed through the mail and quickly replied.

**Ah, walk towards south of Ikebukuro park, cross the road after the traffic light, you might be able to find him. **

He smirked as Kida turned, crossing the road right at south of Ikebukuro park, when a certain girl with a scar on her neck bumped into Mikado. Ah, he noticed the scar on her neck. Smirking, he figured what Kida was saying easily and heard Celty's bike neigh to live. She was close by already? Time to get prepared~! Parkouring over to the building he asked to meet, he quickly reached with ease and hid himself in the dark.

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**Ah~ I had so much fun today!**

**Ah! The black bike!**

_**Kanra: **_**What, Tanaka Taro? You saw the black bike?**

_**Setton: **_**Was it around nine o'clock at night?**

_**Tanaka Taro:**_** How did you know, Setton-san?**

_**Setton: **_**Well, I was there, too, so…**

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**!**

He smirked, eyes glittering when he could tell that Mikado wasn't afraid with Celty, but was thrilled. How interesting…

_**Tanaka Taro:**_** Really? **

**Then we might have walked past each other without even knowing it.**

_**Setton: **_**Maybe.**

_**Tanaka Taro: **_**By the way… **

**Who is Dotachin? **

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA. **

**Shizaya, M rated. **

**Chapter 2;**

**Is the reality you perceive truly the only one? **

It was spring, the beginning of school. A new year, a new school, a new environment; however nothing changes. The scenery you're used to never changes. Make new friends, study, falling in love… everything was the same.

You don't really believe that an everyday occurrence is unfolding here right now, do you?

This is Ikebukuro; welcome to the city of events that change drastically.

"IIIIIIII~ZZZZZAAAAYAAAAAAA~-KUNNNNNNNN!" this was normal to the people here in Ikebukuro, they got so used to it till they know when to run, who to stay away from, how they shouldn't be surprised with new things popping out like that suddenly.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. Seems like you found me," red eyes danced, mocking around the blond brute, as they both exchanged looks, until the other snapped. "I told you before to stay the _fuck _out of Ikebukuro, didn't I? I _DID,_ DIDN'T I?" Ripping sounds of metal could be heard. Vending machines detected, sign posts missing around the area, manic laughing could be heard.

"Too bad Shizu-Chan, I would _love_ to play with you, but I'm here for a job…so bye!" Sending the blond a wink, he waved and ran off quickly, hoping to catch his beloved humans for some information. Entering a certain school, he slipped in easily, Parkouring all the way to the top where he could see everything. _'Found him,' _Izaya smirked, as he easily spotted some humans he needed to find. He could easily make out what he was trying to say.

"I'm Yagiri Seiji. I hope the year goes well."

He could see that everyone turned to stare at him with curious stares, which he returned coldly, eyes unwavering.

"I don't think I'll be coming to school for a while- no, I might not come ever again." Bowing once, he turned to leave the classroom. "It's something that's very important to me," he answered the teacher. "I have no time to waste with the likes of you. Please, excuse me."

Smirking, he cackled. There was another human to mess with after the suicidal one. Everything was so fun to play with, their expressions, how he knew what they were going to do, he loved how much he was in control. However, only that brute he hated so much that he couldn't read. Only him.

Izaya frowned at the thought of the protozoan, before skipping his way down Shinjuku, heading back home, face plastered with his usual grin. He watched as Sonohara Anri, the best friend of the girl called Harima Mika, who was also Yagiri Seji's stalker, tried asking Yagiri-san what happened to her beloved friend when Kida and Ryuugamine-kun walked past the both of them. He smirked as he watched, while chatting online as the day came and went fast, before he knew it, the sun was gone and the moon was out.

Looking up at the dark sky, his usual mask was gone as he stared at the stars.

"_Sometimes, you've got some great ideas ne, Shizu-Chan~?" He taunted the blonde, giving the other a smirking smile as he walked along side with him, together with Dotachin and Shinra. _

_Making fun of him as usual, making feel pissed with him and only him as usual, they ran, Izaya leading the way up the mountain. "Get the fuck back here, you flea!" _

_Like idiots we just frolicked and ran on the dark road, I did it only so that I wouldn't be crushed by loneliness or anxiety. I've never loved the feeling of being alone, neither have I ever thought that I would be in love with this brute. _

_Should I confess? I can't bear it any longer. I can't bear looking at him with my usual mask, while we just battle in 'hatred'. That was what I ever thought of while running, finally reaching the top as the brute caught up, no longer having the urge to catch me, but staring at the beautiful night sky, together as I was fascinated. I was able to see something beautiful with him, which was what I ever thought of. _

"_Shizu-Chan…um…"_

_Since when, I wonder; since when have I been chasing after you? Please, listen to what I have to say now, and don't be surprised, to these feelings of mine._

"_I…Shizu-Chan, all these while, I-_

"_What are you talking about?" Freezing on my words, I stared at Shinra, whom returned with a clueless expression. Angered, I strangled the stupid doctor for having such a bad timing, just when I finally had the courage inside him to confess! Glancing back at the Shizuo, he was patting the space beside him, asking him to come back. "What was that all about?" _

"_I…" I paused. "It's nothing," lying I covered it up with my usual smirk as I watched the blond shrug, nodding at me. Pointing up at the night sky, Shizuo said everything smoothly with a smile. "That's Deneb, Altair and Vega." I knew what it was, they were called the 'Summer Triangle', but I didn't said anything._

_Looking at the protozoan for a few moments, deciding if I should make fun of him as usual, but ended up with a no, as I engrave that smile into my memories before looking up at the stars, noticing how bright they were tonight. 'You won't get another chance soon,' they said. _

_I could remember clearly as they laughed together for the night, enjoying the stars as the 4 took photos and chatted. I remembered how my heart cracked slightly the very next day when Shizuo got a love letter as I slid down at the cupboard for the row of shoes, tears threatening to spill. _

_I remembered how lonely he felt when Shizuo was no longer affected by my taunts, I knew how it felt to have holes around people's heart when Shizuo was spending all his time with the girl. That girl. _

_That girl ruined everything, but what could he do? Killing her… would it affect Shizuo? I don't want him to cry over her… Making him forget? But how, he can't tell Shinra that he loved Shizuo all these while and wanted that girl to be gone. Shinra and Dotachin liked the girl because not many girls understood Shizuo, and this one does. She was the shy type, the very kind and anyone would love her type. _

_He couldn't tell anyone. So he kept everything bottled up, inside him, waiting. Waiting for his chance to say it again, this time he would, this time he would take the chance and confess._

_I found it, Shizu-Chan. My feelings for you. _

_But they won't reach you. And they never will, right? No, I can't cry. I acted tough, but the cowardly side of me pretended like I didn't have an interest. Once, I thought I could get rid of these useless feelings. But that just increased the pain stabbing my heart. Aah, I see… this is what it means to fall in love. Try asking me "What's wrong," Shizu-chan. My heart tries to tell you that…_

_But being next to you is enough. As long as you still remember, as long as I'm still next to you, I don't mind what sort of relationship we have. Even hatred; I would still never waver. _

_Reality is so cruel. "You killed her, didn't you? You're the one behind all of this! It made sense now, you've always hated Kanra all along…!" _

_A simple accident; a simple misunderstanding. No, no! It wasn't me, Shizu-Chan! I've got nothing to do with what happened to her…! _

"_Ah~ hate me all you like, Shizu-Chan! It doesn't bring back the fact that she's dead now, ne~?" _

_I didn't say it, I couldn't say it. I couldn't go back now… That summer night, those glittering stars, your smiling face, your angry face… _

_I loved them all. I loved you, Shizu-chan. _

'And I still do,' Huffing he let out a puff of his breath that he was holding as he turned at the sound of the door knob, the door creaking open as it showed the female human he was playing around with. He waited till she walked down the stairs, before putting his usual mask on. "Miss Magenta!" smirking, he walked towards the female who looked at him with doubting eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nakura." She fiddled, answering him with her voice cracking slightly. "Are you really Nakura-san?"

He nearly laughed at how scared she looked, even though she wanted to die. "I'm the same Nakura who wants to just disappear," he replied, stopping a few meters away from her. She gave him a relieved look before walking closer to him. "Nice to meet you, are you the one who saved me?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Thank you very much." Bowing, Izaya frowned slightly at how much she reminded him of her. That Kanra girl that Shizuo loved.

"Were you scared?"

"Yes…"

"It must have been tough."

"But… how did you know?" She titled her head sideways, eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Because I'm the one who had you kidnapped, Miss Magenta. I'm also the one who had you saved." No, he wasn't doing this because she looked like her.

He was doing it because he wanted to let others know how it felt.

To be betrayed, to be hurt, to have a feeling of loneliness even though you have everything you wish to have around you. Ah, he was a masochists and a sadist that's why he reminded himself how much it hurt by using the name "Kanra" on chats, and hurting people, framing them, enjoying their faces of horror and hurt or upset.

"I don't get it…" He smirked back at her, walking towards her with his eyes closed, saying everything like he was reading it from a script. _No one understands me,_ "You were going to kill yourself, but somehow regretted being scared when you got kidnapped…" walking past her, he smirked when the look on her face told him that he was right. "but, if you were to resist, then you'd be contradicting your will to die, so you decided to accept this as your fate, but you're actually relieved to have been saved."

"I wanted to see the expression on your face after all that. To put it simply, I wanted to see your expression after I rendered you speechless by knowing what you're thinking." _These humans are boring, they're getting more and more disgusting… _

"Why…?"

"Why? Well, let's see…I assume my response will sound quite philosophical to you." _Because no one understands me. _

_They think I'm crazy, _

_They think I'm a devil of blackmailing person… they told me I wasn't needed in this world,_

_So I left them, I left them alone and met the person whom was guiding me all these while… and I fell in love, but I was too late in confessing. _

_Because he didn't understood; because he turned human while being with that girl, while being in love. I hate humans, I hate them. He became a human, when he was normally a monster… he became a human and blamed me, pushing his humanly anger on me… refusing to realize the truth._

_But I love them because they entertain me. _

_I hate this feeling called love, so I'm throwing it away… As soon after I truly confess and got rejected by him. _

_Until then... I'll still love you, Shizu-Chan._

"So, to avoid that type of explanation, I'll just say it's because I like humans. Humans are so interesting, so intriguing…! Oh, but I simply like humans, not you in particular. That's the important part." He mumbled the last part on purpose, watching her as she blushed slightly, before her face turned to regret again. "All of it… was a lie?"

"Do you finally understand your role?" Leaning close, he grabbed her hand. "Come here," as he pulled her above the railing, towards the spot where he had let many suicidal girls die at the very same spot. "Lots of people have jumped from this building. Not enough to make it famous, but I hear you'll definitely die if you jump from here. I mean, look at that splotch down there." He smirked as she leaned down as he told her to, eyes filled with horror.

_This isn't how you're supposed to look when you're going to die. _

"You think you're special, don't you? Well, you're not. Everyone's the same." _Humans are all filthy…they're all the same. Killing those who get in their way, cutting ties with those who hurt them because they can't bear it…_

_I'm not one of them._

"There's no one who can live their whole life being completely uncorrupted. I mean, you have at least one or two secrets, don't you? Have you ever thought about why you're so good and your parents are so bad?"

_You have to understand. _

_No matter how much you hate them…_

_When they're gone…_

_Who would you depend on? _

_It's different for me. _

_I had no choice._

_They… wanted to kill me. I was hated for nothing. _

_You were loved. _

"If you'd so kindly let me give away the answer, it's because even if you're cheating on someone or you're being cheated on, everyone laughs at bad jokes and eats over-sweet boiled vegetables."

Easily balancing on the edge of the building, he walked closer to the girl, talking to her with taunting eyes, smirking as he watched her face turned into anger and a hand reached out to slap him but he reacted faster and leaned back slightly, grabbing that hand and twisting it so she would be nearly falling, but not until he let go.

"Take a look around. No matter what sort of worries you have, everyone's just a simple splotch. Splotches. No exceptions. Everyone. All equal before God. Shall I let go of you?"

_Ah, let's get this over with. You were fun to toy with, but it's boring when everything went exactly as how I thought it would be… _

"See…I'm glad I could see the full and awkward spectrum of your emotions today." He turned, jumping over the railing to the 'save' side as he walked backwards, usual mask covering his face. "I'm not really interested in your personal problems, but how you behave when you're worrying." Now, climbing up the stairs with ease, he skipped around as he reached for the door to exit. "By the way, your behaviour was as boring as I expected. I guess that's because I knew from the start that you didn't want to die. Bye, then. I had fun, Miss Magenta." Closing the door behind him, he pushed open another door that leads to the top of this flight of stairs as he watched the girl falling.

_Just as I thought. _He scratched another notch for another correct assumption with his knife as he frowned, noticing Celty prevented the fall with her shadows and telling her that the same thing over and over again, even Izaya knew what she would say without even looking at that keypad of hers.

_[ The world isn't as bad as you think. ]_

"You just don't want to admit it, Celty…"

Parkouring off the building, he quickly ran to the street where Celty was coming she stopped and swerved at the sight of him. "I didn't hear anything about you becoming a crusader for justice. I thought I'd simply asked an excellent courier to do her job…" he smirked as he traced off, watching her type her reply out.

_[ Was it your fault as well that the other people jumped? ] _

"As if~! A simple information dealer such as myself isn't that evil. Although, I don't know if you could call someone who stops a person who wants to die from killing themselves 'good'. "

He watched as Celty turned her bike away, racing off again.

"I had fun, you excellent courier."

**AN: Hurhurh okay I'm sobbing myself when I read what I wrote, oh god Izaya's one sided love and yeah, that stars part is from the song "the secret that only I know- Shizaya ver." **

**Thought it would be great if I were to add it into that part~**

**And uh, if you guys noticed this while reading my fanfic and watching durarara at the same time, I messed up a few lines and timings. **

**Don't mind that though, ehe. It was on purpose. **

**Hope you awesome people review to tell me what I should add in soon! **

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
